leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Yi/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. * combined with are very strong for last hitting minions. * 's AoE component has a deceptively long range. Target minions near an enemy champion to harass them. * Triggering and when combined with various melee increases makes Master Yi a high damage dealer, if for short periods. It's especially effective in destroying towers. * Although you cannot be slowed during , a good disable or blind will stop most of your damage, so be careful of enemies with disables. * can be used as an effective escape tool, especially with used at the same time. * Use , when in mid-clash and you are being focused upon. Enemies overly committed in killing you will find you surprisingly difficult to kill since grants 300 armor and magic resistance at max rank. ** is especially useful when an opponent is trying to Turret Dive against Master Yi. Master Yi can stand next to the turret and use to hold off damage from the opponent while they are repeatedly being hit by the turret. ** can also be chosen early in the game to maximize Master Yi's time in lane. However, choosing over his other abilities will sacrifice DPS and early game kills. * When you are being chased, hiding in a brush and channeling can give you the upper hand against the enemies. However, do not do this if they can still defeat you after the . * When playing Ability Power Master Yi, remember that refreshes all your cooldowns on a kill. Try to cast so it will result in a kill. This may seem like kill stealing but it will greatly increase the damage the other team will take. Build Usage * Since Master Yi is an effective DPS/Pusher, it is best to build him with damage and attack speed runes. Life Steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed but not necessary. * Consider that while his abilities are good, they work with relatively high cooldowns, meaning that Cooldown Reduction items are great to increase his overall use of abilities. * Master Yi is extremely vulnerable to Crowd Control abilities, especially Blind and Snare, so players are recommended as a Summoner Spell to counteract these effects. ** A can provide essential good results in surviving; the Magic Resistance and the "Cleanse"-Effect is very useful. * Using and the active effect of at the same time is very effective in many situations since both of these have great attack speed and movement speed bonus. * Generally, items that provide bonuses on attacking or subsequent attacking are more useful on Master Yi than on other heroes due to his passive and high attack speed. * A hybrid Ability Power based Master Yi can yield good results, with items such as or , especially if your enemies are packed with armor. * A full Ability Power based Master Yi can pull off fairly good results. His becomes a fairly strong AoE nuke, and is refreshed instantly if a kill is scored while Highlander is active. Your also heals and protects for a lot more than it did before. * Pairing Master Yi with items like , and can greatly increase his dps. * Starting at level 1 by purchasing a and choosing allows for a very effective last hitting and a high damage output. That gives you 25 bonus damage and when is active you will have 40 bonus damage. * works exceptionally well with Master Yi, as after level 6, and even before he is able to rip through most casters with ease, creating a powerful snowball effect. * Due to his high damage output, and 'Right-click-to-win' play style, along with being very easy to use and only 450 IP makes him great for low level games. However, against competent players, he is arguably the most difficult champion to use in the game, because of his extreme fragility and vulnerability to Crowd Control effects. Category:Champion Strategies